Under some circumstances such as watering of a garden or lawn, it is desirable to quantify the volume of water which is used to water the garden or lawn. Typically, a garden hose or the like is connected to a faucet and water flows from the faucet, through the garden hose and is ejected from a sprinkler or the like. The quantity of water which is used to water the garden or lawn is typically estimated rather than quantified.
The present invention is generally directed to a fluid meter. An illustrative embodiment of the fluid meter includes a meter housing having a housing interior, a rotatable paddle provided in the meter housing and a counter coupled to the paddle.